parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Trouble (Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style))
A Song from Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Perfomed Magica de Spell Prince John Meowth and Fat Cat Lyrcis: * Fat Cat:This is the Boss and I'm sick of Wating...I Want Pikachu and This Time don't screw it Up * Chorus: Prepare for trouble...Make it double Prepare for trouble...Make it double... * Prince John:We'll be the richest rogues of all time! * Magica Despell: Creators of a grand design! * Prince John:I'll be the king! * Magica DeSpell:I'll be the queen! * Meowth:I'll be the joker of crime! * Chorus: Prepare for Trouble...Make it Double * Magica De Spell:Prepare for Trouble * chorus: Prepare for Trouble....Make it Double... * Prince John:Make it Double * Magica De Spell: To protect the world from devastation! * Prince John: To unite all peoples within our nation! * Magica De Spell: To denounce the evils of truth and love! * Prince John: To extend our reach to the stars above! * Magica DeSpell: Magica... * Prince John: John... * Magica DeSpell: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! * prince John: Surrender now, or prepare to fight! * Meowth:That's Right * Chorus: Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble! Walkin' trouble! Double trouble! Big trouble's gonna follow you! * Repeat Chorus: Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble! Walkin' trouble! Double trouble! Big trouble's gonna follow you! * Magica DeSpell and Prince John:We're gonna capture Pikachu! * Prepare for trouble...Make it double... * Magica De Spell:Prepare for trouble! * Chorus: Prepare for trouble...Make it double... * Prince John:Make it double! * Chorus: We're Team Rocket and we Fight for what's Wrong! * Prince John:We're Team Rocket, and we fight for what's wrong! For Mayhem and Madness and rare Pokemon * Magica De Spell:I'm so gorgeous! * Prince John:I'm always the man! * Fat Cat:You're just the players in my master plan! * Chorus: Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble! Walkin' trouble! Double trouble! Big trouble's gonna follow you! Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble! Walkin' trouble! Double trouble! Big trouble's gonna follow you! * Magica DeSpell and Prince John: We're gonna capture Pikachu! * Chorus: We're always gonna try it! * PJ: (We're always gonna try it!) * Chorus: No one can deny it! * PJ: (No one can deny it!) * Chorus:'We can cause a riot in Sunday School! * PJ: (Ooh, a riot!) * Chorus: We'll have you believin', truth can be deceivin'! * PJ: (We'll have you believin'!) * PJ: (Truth can be deceivin'!) * Magica: "Do unto others" is our Golden Rule! * Chorus: ("Do unto others" is our Golden Rule!) * Magica: This is our most ingenious plan ever, if I do say so myself! * PJ: Even we couldn't screw this one up, Jessie! * Meowth: Would you two stop yappin'? Here they come! * Chorus: Prepare for trouble~! Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble! Walkin' trouble'! Double trouble! Big trouble's gonna follow you! Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble! Walkin' trouble! Double trouble! Big trouble! Gonna capture Pikachu! Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble! Walkin' trouble! (Walking trouble!) Double trouble! Big trouble's gonna follow you! Team Rocket's rockin'! (Team Rocket's rockin'!) Talkin' trouble! Walkin' trouble! Double trouble! Big trouble, Gonna capture Pikachu! Team Rocket's rockin'! (Team Rocket's rockin'!) Talkin' trouble! Walkin' trouble! (Walking trouble!) Double trouble! Big trouble's gonna follow you! Team Rocket's rockin'! Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again~! Characters * Jessie-Magica DeSpell (Ducktales) * James - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Meowth - Himself * The Boss - Fat Cat Music video Used * Double Trouble (Pokemon) Clips for TV Shows Movies and games * Ducktales * Robin Hood * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Pokemon Songs Category:Songs Category:TheBluesRockz Category:TheBluesRockz's Transcripts